Sleepover
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Terra just wants to have a sleepover with her friends. Is that so much to ask? Please read and review.


A/N: I thought of this story on February 1, 2008, and just had to write it. I like the thought of Terra bringing both her words together. Takes place some time after Terra's rejoined the Titans. Please let me know what you think. I haven't written a story in a long time.

**Sleepover**

Terra had been thinking about having a sleepover with her two friends, Piper and Jenny, for a few weeks now. She had just gotten adjusted to living with the Titans and going to school. The geomancer approached her team one Sunday morning with the request to have a sleep over that Friday night. The Titans looked at each other with a bit of worry. They hadn't had many civilians visit their tower besides their friend Kat, but she was the only acceptation.

"I don't know," said Robin. "We've never really had anyone other than other Titans visit the Tower. And where are they going to stay?"

"In my room, and I'll keep them busy so they won't get in the way," said Terra.

"What if something comes up? Or what if a villain attacks the Tower?" asked Robin. "And how do we know we can trust them?"

"They will be my responsibility, I promise," said Terra. "And I trust them with my life. Come on, please?" She gave them the puppy-dog-look.

Underneath his mask, Robin rolled his eyes. "Okay, they can come."

"Yes!" exclaimed Terra. The next day at school, Terra approached her friends with a big smile on her face and hope in her heart. "Hey, guys, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to Titans Tower for a sleep over this Friday."

The two girls looked at each other. "Isn't that place for Titans only?" asked Piper.

"Well, I asked the Titans if it was okay and they said yes. So come on, what do you say?" she asked.

The two girls looked at each other again. "What are we going to do?" asked Jenny.

"The Titans let me put a TV in my room and I have a DVD player and everything. We can watch movies, play games, listen to music, talk, and the best part is we can stay up all night and not have school the next day."

"What about homework?" Piper asked.

"You can come over right after school or we could go to the library and do it."

"What if you have to go protect the city or something?" asked Jenny.

"I'm not going to put you in harm's way and I'll be back as soon as I can. Besides, most villains don't attack late at night."

Piper and Jenny looked at each other again. "What about the other Titans?" Piper asked.

"What about them?" Terra asked.

"Are they going to be there?" asked Jenny.

"They might be, and who cares if they are? Come on, please?"

"Is Brat Boy going to get in the way?" asked Piper.

"First of all, his name is Beast Boy. And second, he knows that if I catch him in my room without permission, he's dead. And if he keeps bugging us, the others will kick him out."

The two girls looked satisfied. "Okay, we'll come," said Jenny.

Terra gave them a bear hug. "Oh thank you, guys!" Suddenly, the bell rang and they went inside.

At long last, Friday came and the girls finished all their homework before heading for the Tower.

"Um, how are we going to get across the lake?" asked Piper.

"Hello? Earth powers," said Terra, and she made a large piece of earth come up and carry them and their things to the Tower. Once they landed, Terra helped them carry their things inside. The two girls gasped at how massive the Tower was. She introduced them to the other Titans and then led them to her room and they examined it while she put their stuff down. "The Titans painted gave me my own room once I joined them the first time," explained Terra.

"I thought you didn't like the outdoors," said Jenny.

"Um… I lied," said Terra sheepishly. She decided to change the subject. "So, who's hungry?" she asked in a more perky tone.

The two girls decided they were hungry and went with Terra to the kitchen to eat. After they ate, they went back to Terra's room and she played some music. She didn't turn it up too loud because she knew the Titans wouldn't like it. The three girls started to sing along with the music and dance along to it. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was Beast Boy.

Terra sighed. "What do you want, BB?" she asked.

"Just wanted to say hi to my favorite girl," said Beast Boy.

"Awe, that's sweet." She kissed his cheek. "Okay, see you at dinner." She was shutting the door, but he stopped it.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" asked Beast Boy.

"I can get it myself. Love you!" She closed the door before he could respond.

A few minutes later, she got another knock on the door. This time it was Raven.

"I'm going outside to meditate. Try to keep the music down a bit."

"Okay," said Terra.

Raven left to go outside.

"Now, where were we?" asked Terra as she turned to her friends. Suddenly, the door knocked again. Now it was Starfire. Terra looked to see if any of the other Titans were there. It was just Starfire.

"I brought you some of my home-made glorg to share with your friends," said Starfire excitedly.

"That's great, Star. Just put it in the fridge and if we want any, we can get it."

Starfire nodded and headed for the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, guys," said Terra. Half an hour later, the alarm went off. Terra landed her head on her coffee table.

"Terra, let's go!" called Beast Boy.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I'll be back as soon as I can. Listen to whatever you want and feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge." She changed into her uniform and headed out. Almost an hour later, she came back. "Sorry, guys. Dr. Light was at it again."

"Who," her friends asked.

"Never mind," said Terra with a sigh. "I'm going to take a shower and I'll be right back."

As she came back from her shower, she started to wonder how to make this sleepover more interesting. Suddenly, she remembered something her friend Kat had shown her and snickered as she came to her room, went to her closet, and pulled out a shoe box labeled 'Terra's Stuff. Keep Out! That means you, Beast Boy.' She brought it to her friend and took out what was in it. Some of the items in there were pictures of the Titans from when Robin went away and Mother Mae Eye came. The two girls took one look at the photos and laughed. Soon after, they had dinner and after doing some girly things, the girls went to sleep. The next morning, Terra woke up to find her friends were gone. She went into the main room and found them eating breakfast with the Titans and actually talking to them.

"Hey, Tara, we should have another sleepover sometime," said Jenny.

"Yeah, it would be so much fun," said Piper.

Terra smiled, satisfied. "Looks like I had a good sleepover after all."

**The End**

I didn't get much help on this one seeing as how I was just so anxious to get it out. But I sent it to Green Gallant and Judus Contract to read it over. Hopefully they approve. Hope you liked it!


End file.
